


A Logistical Question: Redux

by AkisMusicBox



Series: Get a Clue [4]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Asking your couple friends for advice, Don't copy to another site, Self Confidence Issues, Sleepover Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox
Summary: The first time it happened, he had offered her clothes to change in to. He didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing that she refused, because at first, he was relieved to not deal with seeing her swimming in his clothes. However, her jeans couldn't have possibly been comfortable.





	A Logistical Question: Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Logistical Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110507) by [AkisMusicBox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox). 

The first time it happened, he had offered her clothes to change in to. He didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing that she refused, because at first, he was relieved to not deal with seeing her swimming in his clothes. However, her jeans couldn't have possibly been comfortable. He might have encouraged her to reconsider, but he had to focus more on making sure she wouldn't get...surprised during the night. He was a cuddler - he knew very well that the temptation to wrap her in his arms would be great, and the last thing he needed to do was...inadvertently surprise her.

Her outfits changed a couple of times - the skirt had to have been comfortable for sure, but he knew they were logistically problematic. They were full of opportunities witness said problems, opportunities he had to avoid at all cost or risk an errant dream causing an involuntary...reaction.

The leggings were equally revealing and discreet. He only wished it would be okay to hold her as tight as the fabric, but that would end terribly, he was sure. It was too much, wasn't it? He was too much. He was always _a lot, _too fast. So he never pushed her changing clothes. He was already so lucky when she stayed, even though the constant vigilance was taxing.

* * *

"I'm not on speakerphone again, am I?"

"Nah man, you're cool. What's up?"

"I gotta ask...a logistical question. When you and Fuuka started sharing a bed, how -"

"Oh _damn._ Nice." If Shinjiro had been present, Akihiko would have slugged him for the tone.

"No, fucker. Just sleeping."

"Gotcha. Well, I knew that Fuuka's an intelligent, grown woman who gets that morning wood's a thing that happens."

Akihiko palmed his forehead. "How is _that_ where you jumped to?"

Shinjiro snorted. "Your dick's gotten you in trouble before."

Akihiko sighed. "I just...don't wanna freak her out, okay? And my guess is Fuuka's more similar to Naoto than....just....what do I do?"

"He's not wrong, Akihiko. Sure it was, a bit of a surprise for the first...few minutes, but then, no big deal," Fuuka chimed.

"Rude."

"Dammit! Hi, Fuuka. Nice to talk to you, but I'm a little hurt you were complicit in the lie."

She chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I was curious! And I'm sorry, dear, it is a _very_ important deal."

"Hey, hey, back to how to not to freak out my girlfriend?"

"Hm," Fuuka began. "Men...tend to overestimate just what it is. How _important_. I mean, right now, you're so focused on _that_ that your girlfriend isn't getting to cuddle with her boyfriend during the middle of the night."

Akihiko swallowed. That...seemed right. He had worried about that, tried to tell himself it'd be okay, but when he'd hear the way she cooed in her sleep, or see how much her face would soften, he'd get scared. He couldn't see that face tense suddenly, or the coo turn into a yelp.

"She knows enough about you that it hasn't scared her off yet, your dick sure as shit won't do it." Shinjiro wouldn't have been capable of saying anything that sweet before Fuuka, Akihiko knew that much. He wasn't heartless, but he was a chicken. Fuuka made him brave. "Then again, she could totally shoot it off if she's startled, so it won't kill ya to give her a head-up."

Not even Fuuka could fix his tact, though.

"Akihiko, she'd be upset to know that your concern was causing you so much distress," Fuuka explained. "I promise you, honesty is going to be a lot less stressful than what you've already inflicted on yourself."

"This conversation was painful enough."

"Dick. And Fuuka, thanks for the advice. Still, a bit betrayed, but overall, helpful."

"We're gonna have to adjust our bets, dear. These guys are going slow as molasses."

"Bets?"

"Shinji, shh! Bye, Akihiko!"


End file.
